The primary goal of the CCTS KL2 scholars program is to develop the next generation of leaders in clinical and translational science through a transformational training experience. The approach for the KL2 scholars program at the CCTS is to provide advanced, individualized, mentored training in basic and clinical translational science and entrepreneurship. Key aspects of the training program will be extended to other junior faculty across the academic units participating in the CCTS, including the ?pre-K? Davis-Bremer cohort. While the primary goal of the KL2 program is to recruit, train, and develop basic and clinical translational scientists and leaders, an additional goal is to provide a centralized structure and core training elements for junior faculty in all seven health sciences colleges and other related disciplines at The Ohio State University (e.g. psychology, nutrition, biomedical engineering, etc.). Our KL2 cohort will be faculty appointed at the time of entry into the program; intentional efforts will be made to increase the diversity of the KL2 scholars. The KL2 program will provide a combination of workshops, professional development, mentored research projects, access to core resources (e.g. biostatistics), a mentored ?launch to success? (K to K or K to R) proposal development series, and entrepreneurial training in basic and clinical translational applications. KL2 scholars are appointed for a maximum of three years with the third year of support guaranteed by the trainees department. We have revised the program since the last funding period based on feedback from scholars, evaluation of metrics, advice from internal and external advisors, and the CCTS leadership. Successful completion of the program should result in measurable outcomes of success: peer-reviewed publications, submission of NIH R-level or equivalent proposals, and procurement of extramural funding to continue research program development following the KL2.